


time, innate

by peoplesoup



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplesoup/pseuds/peoplesoup
Summary: you give love a little shove and it becomes terror, and now i am calling in a sadness beyond anger and beyond fear





	time, innate

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize beforehand for the horrific formatting. i’m posting this from my phone - i promise i’ll have it fixed asap.

shiho was supposed to meet ann at the mall **half an hour ago.**

her practice ended practice an **hour ago.**

 _this is my fault,_ she thinks. _i should have said yes today. i should have said yes. why didn’t i say yes?_

it’s easy to come up with excuses! it really is! the only issue is whether or not they’ll actually work. you can only take off so many sick days a year before you get written up and, eventually, fired. oh, god, she’s shaking, now. _why am i shaking? aha..._ she puts her phone into her pocket but obsessively pulls it back out and checks her messages every single minute. maybe she just didn’t get a notification. maybe shiho’s texts didn’t sent properly. it happens. sometimes technology is unreliable, and that’s okay, but she KNOWS that this isn’t the case. she knows why shiho is late. she knows why shiho hasn’t called her, or at least sent her a text. her emotions are bordering between anxiety and anger, and ann is about ready to hop back onto the subway and go back to the school.

but what would she do then?

there are a lot of things that race through her mind. too many. most of them don’t make any sense. but she knows that she absolutely could go into his office, scream at the top of her lungs and let him know she’ll absolutely fucking kill him if he thinks about touching either of them ever again —

but she doesn’t.

she never does.


End file.
